(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a food roasting plate, and more particularly, to a structure of a food roasting plate that has a function to easily lead and collect oil in roasting.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the structure of a commonly seen food roaster, it usually is formed with two symmetrical outer covering plates, of which one serves as a base and another one serves as an upper cover. When the outer covering plate of the upper cover is open, the inner part of the two outer covering plates both function as a roasting surface. A heater, preferably such as electric heating type, is formed between the roasting surface and the outer covering plate. In this manner, the roasting surface can collect heat, and thereby the food to be roasted can be disposed on the roasting surface. Therefore, when the two roasting surface are pressed to each other for close, that is, the two outer covering plate are pressed for close, it can achieve the object of roasting food.
In general, the roasting surface of the food roasting plate has a protruding rib structure, so that the adjacent sides of the protruding rib on the roasting surface form an oil drainage channel with a relative low position, which is allows the oil dripped from the food can fall on the oil drainage channel for downward collection. Then, an oil-collected hole is formed at the lowest location of the roasting plate for oil collection. An oil basin is disposed below the oil-collected hole. The oil flowing from the drainage channel to the oil-collected hole, and then the oil can be collected at the oil basin and is dumped.
However, even though the usual drainage channel formed on the roasting surface of the food roaster has a sloping surface so as to allow the oils to be gradually drained out, but the slop is not large. Therefore, when the user accomplishes the use for roasting, he usually needs to pull up a corner, which is not the corner for collecting oil, so as to make the oil from the roasting surface can easily and fast flow through the drainage channel to the collection hole, resulting in the easy collection of oil to the collection basin. Clearly, the conventional food roasting plate has poor design in draining oil fluently and is inconvenient for use. The improvement is necessary.
Therefore, the inventor has considered and developed to effectively improve the present invention.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide a food roaster, which can easily and fast conduct the oil for collection, whereby it can be more convenient and safer in use.